


A Wintery Romance

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadian decides to take Shepard to Canada after the events of the reaper war for a private winter vacation together, hilarity ensues when the rest of the gang decides to show up for a surprise and very unwelcome visit.</p>
<p>requests can be made here: http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wintery Romance

"Come on, it isn't that bad." Kadian said smiling as he twirled around on the ice, they were on a small iced over lake outside the capital of Canada, there was still some damage from the events of the reaper war, trees still seem to be brushed by some of the flames melting some of the ice. "I'm perfectly content over here on the sidelines Kaidan, I think I've been on the front lines way too much for one person." Shepard said shaking her head a couple times and leaned back, so her hair pillowed around her head in the snowbank. "So the great Commander Shepard is afraid of a little ice?" Kaidan said chucking a snowball at her and causing it to ht one of the branches of a tree knocking a pile of snow on top of Shepard. "Ah!" Shepard cried out sitting up and shivering as snow dripped down her hair and down her back, nearing soaking her sweatshirt. "Okay you're going to get it now." Shepard said pursuing her lips as she took off after him before stopping at the edge of where the ice met the snow. "Come on." Kaidan said skating back to her and reaching his hand out for her to take. "It's just one step at a time." Shepard said before gasping as someone shoved her onto the ice causing her to fumble on the ice, waving her arms slightly as Kaidan managed to catch a hold of her to keep her upright.

The sound of laughter caused Shepard to turn her head towards the bank to see Garrus standing there alongside both Liara and Tali. "Nice one Commander." Garrus said laughing a bit as he stood there, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering slightly. "Can't take the cold Vakarian?" Shepard asked though she tightened her grip on Kaidan's arm for support. "I'm fine." Garrus said thought he had stepped a little bit closer to Tali, who chuckled and wrapped her arm around the turian. "It seems the commander needs to learn how to iceskate, who knows where our next mission is going to take place." EDI said shaking her head a little bit as she walked across the ice, barely slipping. "Yea?" Shepard asked and then shook her head realizing that EDI was joking with her. "Come on Commander." Kaidan said grabbing both of Shepard's hand and gliding her across the ice, keeping his grip around her hands. "See it isn't so bad, it's kind of like dancing Commander." Kaidan said smiling at Shepard who nodded her head nervously. "You know...you can call me Shepard if you want...we're not exactly working under ranks anymore...I mean even Joker has started calling Shepard." she explained nervously looking down at her feet, her cheeks going a bright red color. "Right, sorry Command-I mean Shepard." Kaidan mumbled smiling at her.


End file.
